Monobit signal receivers are relatively small and inexpensive, and are therefore useful for electronic warfare and other applications where signal reception with small size and low cost are beneficial or critical. On the other hand, monobit receivers are highly nonlinear and suffer a significant drawback that they tend to generate relatively high levels of unwanted received-signal frequency harmonics, typically odd harmonics. These unwanted harmonics factor as noise that can obscure detection of desired signals. It is known to remediate the unwanted harmonics by flooding the receiver input channel with broad-spectrum noise, but such a static dose of noise has the unwanted side effect of degrading receiver sensitivity to desired signals perhaps below acceptable minimums. A better method of controlling and remediating unwanted received-signal harmonics would increase the ability to use monobit receivers.